LEVIN GETS THE GIRL: DANETTE
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: a short Levin X Danette


**after doing the Levin love misadventures I started to think about a Levin gets the girl, and since I couldnt exactly decide which girl I decided to make shorts in which he ends with one, of course the main is the levinxrevya story or world eater, but this ones are nice too, so I present you the LevinxDanette**

* * *

**LEVIN GETS THE GIRL: DANETTE**

He had been defended, His true body ended so damaged that it was useless to return to it, he had barely escaped but he was alive, his plan had been annihilated, Dio had been killed, Revya and Gig had gone to Drazil along with Danette, he had sent them his doll so they could summon him, he even returned the soul of the master of life when they had defeated he masters of Drazil, the price was that Gig disappeared, Revya decided to stay a little longer in Drazil to help Layna with things there, Danette had returned thanks to a portal Virtuous had created for her when he returned her soul.

Only he and Virtuous had been there when she came back, when she saw him, she had tried to attack him, when she noticed virtuous she had ran to hug her and cried in the masters of life motherly embrace for quite a while, he took that chance to turn around and leave.

He hadn't been walking for too long when Danette came running at him followed by a cloud of dust and tackled him with the biggest, strongest and longest hug he had ever received and sent them both to the floor ending her on top while burying her face in his chest.

-Danette! What are you..?

-Thank you, thank you, thank you!

-What! Why?

Danette was sobbing uncontrollably and Levin was really confused, why was she thanking him, and why was she crying?

Danette sat on top of him and looked him in the eyes and smiled.

-For everything, you helped us in the end and you returned lady Lay… Virtuous, you're a good guy.

Levin had not expected that, he thought that none of their little group would forgive him after everything he did.

-Me? A good guy? Have you forgotten everything I did? Who or rather What I am?

-After I used the other crimson tear in me back at Drazil my memory started to be less foggy, and as Gig said to Revya, you are you no matter what you are, and if she's a world thingy too then you world thingies cant be so bad, Oh and about what you did!

-Ouch!

Danette had just hit him in the nose and it was now bleeding, she did have a hard punch, however everything she had said just now was quite shocking information.

-Wait! Did you said Revya IS a world eater!?

-Well yes, the other Layna told us when we arrived in Drazil, that place was awful, and everyone looked like her….

-Other Layna? What the hell happened there?

Then Danette told him everything that happened in Drazil, he was wondering why was she even telling him everything, hadn't she learned not to trust him? .

_-__**(you are you no matter what you are) **_So that's what happened, huh?

-Yes, and now everything will be fine.

-Yes, everything will be fine for you guys.

-What´ya mean?

-You seriously think someone will forgive me? And now that everyone knows I'm the third world eater everyone's going to come and try to hunt me down, have you forgotten that the original thing with you guys was "lets kill the world eaters" ? You even hit me just now for what I did.

- That was because you deserved it, but I forgive you and I'm sure everyone else will too.

-Danette is Right,you deserved it, when Gig controlled you, you had an excuse, but everything since then was your choice Raksha…

-Virtuous!

Being the master of life definitely had a lot of advantages, when he released her soul she had somehow got a body looking the same as the one he killed with the scarlet yago, he was suddenly very uneasy, without Drazil now Virtuous could use all her powers as a world ruler, maybe un his real body could he stand a chance, but right now he was easy prey, he was probably going to be killed in a few moments and his soul would never go back into the cycle, well, he had tried his best and had almost succeeded, he even managed to kill the master of life, helped to kill the other world eaters and contributed to destroy the gods of Drazil, somehow along the way he had actually lived a true life being something more than a godly weapon of mass destruction, he even had come to truly care for his sis Euphoria.. .oh well, it wasn't that bad while it lasted, but things tend to come to an end , the plan of lets conquer the world had no meaning anymore, his sis was death and he was probably going to be death too soon.

-Well, well Virtuous, I may have deserved it, I am what I am so don't make me waste my time, if your going to kill me go on with it.

-Very well, Danette stand aside.

Danette was still on top of Levin while Virtuous was raising her staff, she couldn't believe it, Lady Layna was about to kill, him, she had always been right, but Killing him didn't seem like it, he may have been a world thingy, but so was her best friend and the other Layna, he had been with them for so long, he had fought along side them they had passed so much together, they had even raced against each other on occasions, she had come to admire him greatly and even care for him as a friend, and she had to admit to herself that she likes him too, it didn't matter to her if he was a world thingy, she had been mad as hell when he killed lady Layna, but he returned her and help them out in the end, he wasn't evil at least not anymore , so there was no need to kill him, she would not allow it.

-Lady Layna, no, you cant!

And she threw herself over him.

-Danette move aside, its for the greater good.

-NO! Why are you doing this lady Layna, he's not a bad person.

-Yes he is, and I'm not even sure he can be considered a person.

-Then what about Ravya or the other Layna!?

-They're not….

-Yes they are, and they're my friends too, I cannot let my friends die.

-Danette move aside, there's nothing left for me, my plans failed, my real body is a piece of junk and my sis is death, there's just no point, and there's no way she's going to let me live.

Danette simply hugged him tightly once more, and cried while looking at Virtuous with a pleading look.

-What are you talking about? I bet Euphoria is alright and what about your friends? Lady Layna please?

-I don't have friends Danette

-And what about me?

-You….?

-Your sister is alive somewhere Raksha.

-!!!

-See, I told you!

-But I cannot risk letting you live.

-But Lady Layna! You can't, there must be other way! Ill do anything! We already lost that guy in there, I don't want to lose anyone else.

-Danette….

Layna was considering this, it was dangerous to let this world eater alive, but she didn't want to cause Danette any more pain, as Revya was probably grieving over Gig at this moment and she didn't want something similar with Danete, she was like her daughter and she wanted her to be happy, she then had an idea, Danette was just maturing after having the seals in her mind and memory released, and this world eater might be of help.

-Tell me Raksha, do you truly desire to die?

-What! I ,,,, I don't know…. I …. NO, I want to live! You said my sister is alive right?

-Yes, she is alive but I don't know where she is, but Ill give you a chance.

-Lady Layna Thanks!

-But…

-I knew there was a catch, what is it?

-Its no big deal, I cannot trust you, someone has to accompany you and make sure you don't try anything, what do you say Danette, are you willing to go with him?

-G-go with him?

Danette blushed at this, she suddenly discovered that she was a minor perv as her imagination went a little wild for a moment, but she had said that she would do anything, and besides if this guy was let alone who knows what could happen, so she decided.

-Yes. I will Lady Layna.

-I trust you to keep him out of trouble, and as for you Raksha, you better not let anything happen to her, she's like my own daughter you know, now Ill let you two alone since you are already that intimate with each other, you may come to the village whenever you want.

Both of them blushed at this, Danette even more, they had just noticed the position they were, Virtuous smiled and disappeared leaving the two alone looking at each other, none of them tried to move until Levin hugged Danette back returning her embrace.

-Thanks Danette.

* * *

** what do you think?, please review**


End file.
